


Scottish Lass

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Doesn't follow the movies, F/M, Love Story, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: "Murphy MacManus if ya walk out that door you never come back!" She shouted, tears in her eyes. "Maybe I will!" He shouted back. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" She yelled and He clenched his fist, standing in front of the door. "Yeah well, Then ya don't gotta worry 'bout me no more!" He yelled back. They were both slightly intoxicated, their faces red. "When will ya understand that I care 'bout yer stupid ass!" She shouted. "I ain't stupid!" He yelled, "Me and Conner can take of our selves! We don't need some dumb scotts woman whining to us!" She pointed towards the door, tears pouring down her face. "Ya leave Murphy MacManus and You never come back!" She screamed as Murphy slammed out of the door, almost breaking it. That was the last she had heard of The Irish Saint until The boys come back and Her life once again get's flipped up side down.





	1. Chapter 1

Alana was a hard headed, foul mouthed, heavy drinking little Scottish lady, She had a temper like a fire and a fist like a bullet. But to Murphy she was a perfect little angel, Sure she could be tough towards some people she didn't like or those who crossed her but She was also sweet and caring towards the two Irish twins. 

Who ever said that An Irish and A Scottish could love each other?

_They met at Doc's bar, She was with two of her friends, sitting at a table, drinking beers and booze when Conner had walked over, staring at her._

_"I got to say love, Me Brother's had his eyes on ya since ya walked in," Conner grinned and Alana's two friends elbowed each other._

_"Does yer brother always get yer to hit on his woman?" She spoke, Conner's eyes wide at hearing her thick Scottish accent._

_"Well, No he don't but I wasn't expectin' ya to be such a beautiful Scottish lass," Murphy cut in, shoving his brother out of that way, 'I was just shocked by ya beauty,"_

_Alana let out a soft laugh._

_"And how would yer mother feel knowin' yer chattin' up a Scottish lass?" She grinned and He laughed softly._

_"Well, I think she'd be real proud if I could handle myself a scotts girl," He grinned and she laughed again._

_"Well than, Me name's Alana," She winked and He smirked._

_"Murphy, And Might I say, Ya name suits ya," He grinned._

 

Their love blossomed and she grew close to the boys and to their mother, Her and Annabelle both got along well and seemed to love each other. Murphy cared about Alana and she did the same for him and his brother. 

It was the night before Murphy and Conner were going to Ireland when it all ended. 

_Murphy had come over, hoping for her to come with him. They were cuddled up together on the couch, both just in their underwear._

_"I'm leavin'," Murphy mumbled out and she sat up, Her light brown hair that curled down her back shifted slightly._

_"What do yer mean yer leavin?" She asked._

_"Ya know what me and Conner have been doin' and We gotta leave," He stated and she sighed, "But ya can come, I already spoke ta Da, He's fine wit it, Ireland's a beautiful place ya know,"_

_"Murph, I can't go ta Ireland!" Alana exclaimed, pulling on her pants as he did._

_"Alana Ya can! I got ta money fer ya ta come," He explained and she shook her head._

_"Murph, No, I got a life 'ere," She said._

_"Please, Fer me," He stared at her with begging blue eyes and she just shook her head._

_"No," She stated and He sighed, "You're gonna die on of these days if ya don't stop being The Saints,"_

_"What do ya think I'm doin?!" He exclaimed, "I'm goin' ta Ireland so that I can escape all a dis!"_

_"Murphy!" She yelled, "I'm just worried 'bout you and Conner!"_

_"Don't worry 'bout us!"  He yelled back, "Ya know what? We don't need ya! We can handle our selves!"_

_He had pulled his shirt on and was about to walk out of the door._

_"Murphy MacManus if ya walk out that door you never come back!" She shouted, tears in her eyes.  
_

_"Maybe I will!" He shouted back.  
"_

_You're gonna get yourself killed!" She yelled and He clenched his fist, standing in front of the door._

_  
"Yeah well, Then ya don't gotta worry 'bout me no more!" He yelled back. _

_  
They were both slightly intoxicated, their faces red._

_  
"When will ya understand that I care 'bout yer stupid ass!" She shouted._

_  
"I ain't stupid!" He yelled, "Me and Conner can take of our selves! We don't need some dumb scotts  shtate whining to us!"_

_  
She pointed towards the door, tears pouring down her face._

_  
"Ya leave Murphy MacManus and You never come back!" She screamed as Murphy slammed out of the door, almost breaking it._

 

 

That was the last they'd heard from each other. Murphy and Conner both moved to Ireland and Alana continued her life in Boston working as a nurse at the local doctors. She'd occasionally help out at Doc's bar or visit, The memories of the two Irish twins fresh in her memory. When ever she visited Doc's bar, She'd sit in the seat that was next to Murphy's like she used to when they were dating. 

Murphy missed Alana, His brother and father could both tell and His mother gave him a good earful of it when she heard the news of her son breaking up with the only girl She ever approved of. 

_The boys sat at their mother's table, Conner was eating his food while Murphy just played around with his, taking small bites._

_"What's got ya so down, Murphy?" His mother asked and Conner looked at his twin._

_"Ya tellin' her or am I?" Conner asked._

_"Tellin' me what? I swear Murph if ya got that lovely scottish lass knocked up I'm gonna rip ya a new one!" His mother yelled but Murphy shook his head._

_"It ain't that!" He yelled, banging his fist on the table. Conner rubbed his brother's back._

_"Murph and Alana ain't together no more, If I remember, He said a few colorful words 'bout the poor lass," Conner explained._

_"Murphy, What ya do?" His mother asked._

_"I called her a dumb scotts shtate," Murphy murmured and He received a painful hit to the back of the head with a wooden spoon._

_"Ya better bloody not have! Ya lucky I don't rip ya new one and shove ya head up ya ass! I hope ya brother gave ya a good hit!" His mother screeched and he kept his head down, "She was a nice lass! Not like any of dose stupid ones ya dated, She kept ya in line, Da bof a ya! If ya ever go back ta Boston ya better apologize ta 'er and ya kiss ta ground she's walkin' on till she forgives ya!"_

 

Alana had moved on with her life, She'd become a doctor at the local clinic and She was smiling more, Doc was happy to see her smiling again and not mobbing around like a storm cloud. She wouldn't date anyone, No matter how many times her friends had tried to get her on a date, she just couldn't bring herself to move on from the past. 

 

She just wasn't expecting that one day, while she was doing her house work as usual she got a knock on the door. 

"Comin!" She yelled and rushed over, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and opening to door. 

When she looked up, She froze to see the two boys, They had gotten a little taller and had on their signature black cloaks and sun glasses.

"Hey Lass," He smiled.

Murphy was knocked over in a split second, His glasses knocked off as her fist collided with his face and he dropped to the floor, holding his nose. Conner burst out into laughter but not before there was a painful cry that left his lips as he fell to the floor as well, holding his crotch.

"I deserved that," Murphy groaned out as she stood there, arms crossed.

"I told ya MacManus, Don't ya ever come back 'ere!" She snapped before she slammed the door shut.

Murphy sighed and laid there next to his brother.

"We should try again," He murmured and Conner whined.

"Oh please, Go for it while me nuts try and drop back down," Conner whined.

Alana sighed, her head resting against the door. She was having an internal fight with her self before she sighed.

"Yer a bloody stupid woman," She muttered to herself before she opened the door back up, She left it open as she walked out, not saying a word to Murphy who's nose was bleeding. She hoisted Conner's arms over her shoulder and dragged him inside. Murphy stared at her, holding his nose, She looked back at him.

"Ya legs still work don't they?" She snapped before Murphy got up and followed her in, shutting the door behind him.  


	2. Chapter 2

Alana sighed as she laid Conner down on the couch, He was still in a lot of pain from her hard strike. Murphy sat down next to his brother, holding his nose as Alana walked into the kitchen, bending down to grab some ice from the freezer. 

Murphy's eyes followed her and They stayed on her ass as she bend over, She was wearing some tight pants and they curved her body. 

She grabbed a few tissues from the bench and walked back over to the boys. 

"Ey, I know why ya hit Murph but, I don' think I'm gonna be able ta have kids," Conner's voice was high as Alana handed him the bag of ice. He let out a sound of release as he placed it against himself. 

"Sorry, Con, Heat of ta moment ya know?" She smiled at him before she sat down in front of Murphy.

"Move ya fuckin' hands, Ya git," She spat and he moved his hands. 

She softly placed her hand on his cheek and began wiping away the blood. Murphy closed his eyes, He relished in the gentleness she still had. She wasn't too angry anymore, He hoped. 

"It's not broken, I jus' busted it," She stated, "It gone bruise but the bleedin' should stop soon," 

Murphy smiled at her, "Tank's love," 

"Don' call me that, If I remember I'm a shtate or do ya not remember tat?" She growled and Conner moved away from her, protecting her groin. 

Murphy was just quiet. 

"I didn't mean it," He whispered but she rolled her eyes. 

"Lass, I think ya got stronger," Conner groaned, "Ya almost knocked 'em out," 

"Well, Luckily I'm a doctor, Now, What brings ya two Numtys doin, 'ere?" Alana asked and Conner glanced at Murphy. 

"We need a place ta stay, Just till we get ta loft back," Murphy stated and Alana sighed. 

"Fine, I start work at 9 on Monday, Wenesday and Thursday, No goin' in my room, Bafroom's down ta hall," She stated. 

"Tank's Love," Murphy smiled and glanced at him. 

"I ain't doin' it fer you! I'm doin it fer Conner," She spat and got up, "Also, There's some people comin' soon," 

"We stayin' in the spare room?" Conner asked and she shook her head. 

"I don't got a spare room anymore," She stated and walked to the linen cupboard, pulling out the spare pillows and blankets, "The couch folds out, Ya boys can sleep there," She said and placed the blackets and pillows on the recliner. 

"I got house work ta do," She said and went back to cleaning the kitchen. 

Murphy looked over at Conner with a raised eyebrow. 

"Cheapann tú fuair sí roommate?" Conner asked. (You think she got a room mate?) 

"No, ní bheadh sí ag iarraidh a roinnt le teach le duine ar bith," Murphy explained. (No, She wouldn't want to share a house with anyone,)

"Smaoinigh fuair sí buachaill ó d'fhág muid?," Conner asked, slightly uneasy. (You think she got a boyfriend since we left?) 

"Cad?! é a bhí ach ceithre bliana! Ní bheadh sí! Ciallaíonn mé, tá súil agam nach bhfuil sí!" Murphy exclaimed and seemed to be panicking. (What?! it's only been four years! She wouldn't! I mean, I hope she doesn't! )

Murphy sat on the couch, panicking, He was hoping to hell she didn't get a boyfriend. He wanted to mend things with her and a boyfriend would mean that She had moved on from him. He also wouldn't know how to react if her boyfriend came home and there were two men on her couch, especially since Conner and Murphy were older than her by a few years but when Alana and Murphy were dating, He also slept in the same bed as her or they slept on the couch together. She was a very affectionate person, She wouldn't make her boyfriend sleep in a spare room. 

It got to around 4 in the afternoon when there were heavy foot steps outside the apartment, Alana looked up from her cleaning and smiled softly. Murphy and Conner looked at each before the door opened. 

They both stared at the door and were surprised to see two little boys running in, they seemed to be in a hurry, fighting each other to take their shoes off and place there coats on the rack next to the door. 

"Ma!" One boy called but not before he was tripped by his brother. 

"I made it home first!" The other yelled. 

Conner and Murphy sat there in shock, looking at each other as Alana walked over, stopping them both. 

"Noah! Kester!" She sat in front of the boys and grabbed their shoulders, They stopped fighting instandly when they saw the other set of twins on the couch. 

Conner and Murphy both stared at Noah and Kester and the children stared back. It all clicked in Conner's mind, They were about 3 or 4 years old, identical twins with short brown hair, bright blue eyes and somewhat pale skin that was dusted with freckles like their mothers. Their eyes, hair, hieght and facial structure they got from their father. 

Murphy was pale as he stared at the twins, He knew because it came back to him now. The night they broke up, their earlier activities weren't PG and Murphy had just remembered one important detail. 

He didn't wear a condom. 

"Noah, Kester, These are Ma's friends, Conner and Murphy, Don't go buggin' 'em okay?' She nodded and The twins nodded before they scurried down the hallway, dragging there school bags with them. 

Murphy looked up at Alana and she gave him a look before following the boys to help them with their homework. 

Conner and Murphy both stared at each other before Conner grinned. 

"Wait till I tell Ma what ya did!" Conner laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were awkward ones, Connor had almost been tripped over at least six times in two days because of the energetic spawns of his brother while Murphy was almost breaking down from the tension between him and Alana. Both sets of twins seemed to be exactly the same, Both loving action and screwing around with anything really. 

Alana was just worried that Noah and Kester would get too attached to The Saints and they would just leave again, Murphy and Connor would have their usual foreign language conversations except they never spoke Gaelic, mainly because Alana could understand them. Her and Murphy were to most trouble, it would be stolen glances and glares from both sides. She'd be snappy towards him and he would be snappy a few times back. 

Connor had decided to bring it up when no one else was in the house. 

"Why don' ya just settle t'ings wit her?" He asked. 

"She's a stubborn one, Alway's was," Murphy grumbled and tried to go back to sleep. 

"Why don' ya just settle t'ings ta way ya bof used to?" 

Murphy knew what his brother was getting at and he just rolled his eyes. 

"It'd like ta keep me bits attached," He snapped. 

"Ey, Well I'm callin' Ma," Connor spoke and Murphy was off of the fold out bed in a scurry and tackled his brother. 

"Ya ain't tellin' her!" He yelled and Connor pinned his brother down. 

"Ya know how Ma is! She'd get more pissed if ya never did!" Connor stated and Murphy sighed. 

"Ight.." He grumbled out as Connor dialed their mother's number. 

It was about midday so Alana wouldn't be back till 2 and the boys didn't get home from school until 4. Apparently they went to a really posh school a suburb over so they could learn more. 

There was a sound of coughing as their mother picked up. 

"Connor, Murph? Tat you?" She asked. 

"Ey, Ma were 'ere," Connor stated. 

"Ya apologized ta da Scottish Lass yet?" 

"Ey, Did me best," Murphy spoke, "Dat was after she gave me a nice shot ta da face," 

"I don' t'ink I met a lass who could kick so hard!" Connor cried, "I don' t'ink I can have kids!" 

There was howling laughter through the phone. 

"Ey, T'e Scottish are as angry as ta com'!" AnnaBelle laughter through the phone. 

"But ya ain't got ta worry 'bout me not givin' ya kids, Murph already got a pair of imps!" Connor laughed and Murphy placed his head down. 

"What!?" Their mother shouted and Connor had to pull the phone away from them. 

"Ey, Wee lil' Scottish Lass got a pair twins, Lookin' just like Murph," Connor grinned. 

"Murphy MacManus, I swear boy ya better be prayin' Tat I don' come ta Boston and kick ya myself!" 

"Ma! I didn' know!" Murphy yelled, "I still gotta talk ta her," 

"Ey, Murph's gettin' blue balls," Connor laughed and Murphy hit him hard on the back. 

"Shut 't!" He yelled. 

"Murph, Ya step up ta dat Lass and Ya father dose boys! Lord's name if ya don' All da wrath a heaven gone be on ya ass!" Annabelle yelled. 

"Ey, Ma, I'll do me best," He murmured and The line went dead.

Murphy thumbed his head against the ground as Connor gave him a pat on the back. 

"Ain't lyin' when I said ya gettin' blue balls," Connor grinned. 

 

The night was the usual, They all sat at the dinner table, after they'd sat a quick prayer they'd eat. Noah and Kester would speak about their day and what happened, Apparently Kester had to stop Noah from hitting one of the kids in class. They both got send to detention. 

When everyone had eaten, as Alana was washing up, Murphy gently placed his hands on her waist and she jumped. 

"Sorry Lass, Just missed ya," He whispered and She sighed. 

"Murph, Don't," She whispered and stared down at the soapy water. 

"Love, I jus' got ta ask one question," He whispered. 

Alana froze and nodded her head, She missed Murphy's arms around her. 

"Are tay mine?" He whispered and She simply answered him with a gentle nod. 

It was like a weight was lifted off Murphy's shoulders and he spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug. 

" 'm Sorry," He whispered, "Fer leavin' ya like that, Fer callin' ya shtate, Fer leavin' ya with two version's a me," 

She giggled softly and gently hugged him, She only went up to his chest and her face was pressed against his broad chest, His arm's were wrapped around her and he had his head resting on her own. She let out a gentle sigh and looked up at him. Something about his blue eyes always get her lost in some dreamy wonderland. 

They were so close, Their lips barely touching before there was footsteps on the floor. 

"Ma, Noah won't give me ta blanket," Kester spoke up and Murphy shut his eyes tightly and pulled away before Alana walked to the boys room. 

Noah was cuddled up the bed, hogging all the blankets. Kester shut the door quickly and stood in front of it. Alana laughed. 

"Boys, If ya want ta ask me some'ing ya jus' got ta ask," She smiled as both the boys sat on the bed. 

"Is Murph our Da?" Noah asked. 

"Is Connor our Da?" Kester asked. 

"Are tay bof our Da's?" They said in union and Alana sighed. 

"Can't get much past ya bot?" She sighed and sat on the double bed the twins shared. 

"Ya really wanna know?" She asked and The boy's nodded eagerly. 

She smiled at them and laid them down to go to sleep, tucking them in. 

"Well, Ya Da's the one wit ta thicker accent," She smiled and the boys groaned. 

"Ma!" They both shouted and there was a thud out the door and Connor opened the door. 

"Lass ya can' do tat to 'em!" Murphy yelled and she giggled as Murphy was spawled out on the floor, covering his face while Connor stood banging his head against the door frame. 


	4. Baby sitting

Alana was in a rush that morning, it was a saturday and she was up early, scurrying around the house to grab her work clothes. Murphy was half awake, it was about 4 or 5 in the morning as he watched Alana in her bra and underwear, hurrying to grab all her stuff. 

It was a matching simple set of black underwear, nothing special like she used to have although it did have a lace like pattern. 

Murphy stared at her, even having two kids hadn't changed her much, hell, she probably got a little more curved but he liked it. 

"Stop starin' Murph," He was snapped out of his trance when she spoke up. 

"How'd ya know I was awake?" He asked, confusion setting into his features. 

"Ya alway's were a light sleeper unlike Con, slight'st movement used ta wake ya up," She stated as she slipped on her pants as Murphy sat up, her scratched his bare chest lightly and swallowed. 

"Were ya goin?" He asked. 

"I gotta go ta work, Tink ya can take care of the boys?" She asked and he nodded eagerly. 

"I'm der Da, Course I can," He grinned, "Can't be tat hard," 

Alana giggled and tried to hide her smirk. 

"Course not, Tay just like you and Conner, Tay'll be up soon, make sure tay eat some'in' tat ain't sugar," She stated as she slipped on her shirt and threw her hair into a high pony tale. 

"Course love," He grinned and she glanced at him before she shook her head, leaving the appartment. 

Murphy laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes, to try and get a little more sleep but around five minutes later there were heavy footsteps and Kester had plunkered down on him. 

"Where's ma?!" He screamed and Noah ran to the sleeping Connor and hit him in the face. 

"What'd ya do ta Ma!" He yelled and Conner stared at him with wide eyes before he looked at the suffocating Murphy. 

"Ma had ta go ta work," Murphy managed to cough out and the boys looked at each other before they seemed to click, getting up and running out of the room. 

Murphy sat up and so did Conner, The older twin rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"I guess were baby sittin'?" Conner asked and Murphy nodded. 

"Can't be too hard," Murphy shrugged. 

There was a loud crashing before there was a bang and the sound of something turning on. 

Murphy and Conner were both in the kitchen in a split second, stopping to see the boys with a broken plate on the ground, Noah standing on top of the turned on coffee machine and the cutlery all over the floor. Noah and Kester looked at the other set of twins innocently. 

"O' course it'll be easy Murph! Ain't like us in any tway at all!" Conner looked at his brother and Murphy sighed, picking up Noah and dropping him out of the kitchen. 

"Will ya shut up and grab Kester? I gotta clean up dis mess," Murphy spat. 

To say that Murphy and Conner had a choatic day was an understatement, Kester and Noah had wrecked havoc for the boys, Kester had climbed out the window and got halfway down the building before Murphy caught him sneaking out and had to grab him. Noah had found a permanent marker and drew all over his brother. Conner had been shoved over and ended up tripping Murphy over, both of them getting covered in milk by Murphy's spawn of satan. 

It was around 9pm when Alana had arrived home, Murphy had put both of the boys to bed and Conner helped him clean up the place. They were both panting on the couch when Alana had walked in, her hair slightly messy and wearing one of Murphy's old coats. 

"Were tay any trouble?" She grinned. 

"Like freakin' angels," Murphy saracastically replied. 

"Remind me ta not have any kids, ye?" Conner breathed out and Alana giggled. 

"Don' worry Con, Tay take after their father more tan their uncle," Alana gave Conner a gentle flick on the side of the head and he laughed. 

A pinch of jealously shot through Murphy.

"I tink I love Ma more tan ever now, Single Ma wit two boys is hard work," Murphy spoke as he looked up at Alana, she nodded as she set her work bag down. 

"Right it is, So when are ya boys gonna just pack and leave wit out a word?" Alana crossed her arms and stared at the both of them. 

"Lana, Der ma boys, I ain't gonna just pack and leave," Murphy spat and she rolled her eyes. 

"Tat's what you boys do, Did it to me ta first time," She spat back and Murphy stood up, obviously angry. 

"So what? Ya expectin' me ta ditch ya like half the assholes out there?" Murphy asked and she nodded. 

"Yer, Cause I know ya Murph, I know ya ain't stickin' round," Alana stood tall and Murphy clenched his jaw. 

"Like hell! Der bof me kids in ter! I love 'em and I love ya so I ain'y leavin!" He yelled. 

"Bullshit! Ya said tat to me a million times and ya still left, I ain't lettin' ya hurt ma boys like that!" She yelled back and Conner watched them from the house. 

"I meant it all dose times! I ain't gonna be some piece a shit dad!" He yelled. 

"Yer don' even know how ta be a Dad!" She yelled and Conner got between them, grabbing both their shoulders. 

"Ey, Da kids are sleepin," Conner whispered and Murphy looked at him. Alana shrugged him off and turned away, starting to walk her room but Murphy grabbed her arm and she growled. 

"Get ta fuck off me!" She hissed and his blue eyes stared into her own green ones. 

"I ain't leavin ya a single Ma, Ya got me an' Conner," He pleaded with her but she scoffed, "I love ya," 

It barely came out as a whisper before she shrugged away from him and marched to her room. Murphy just sighed and looked at his brother. Conner pat his back gently, a wave of sadness rolled over them. 

"She's stubborn and she ain't one ta rely on people member?" Conner reassured him and Murphy nodded. 

"I know, Jus' don' want ta be like Da, Just randomly turn up when me boys are almost thirty because their just like me," Murphy whispered. 

"Tay ain't gunna be like us," Conner whispered lowly and Murphy looked at him, the brothers staring at each other. 

"Tay already are," Murphy whispered. 


End file.
